


Closer

by YVESINNIE



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bang Chan, Butt Slapping, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Gay Sex, Hyung Kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lingerie, M/M, No Aftercare, Rough Sex, Slapping, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YVESINNIE/pseuds/YVESINNIE
Summary: Chan's never seen Hyunjin go crazy like this before, usually he was always so loving and gentle with him, but today was different. It was as if Hyunjin's animal instincts were kicked into high gear. But the older didn’t have a second thought to complain about it.He wanted Hyunjin to violate him,desecrate his tender skin,and penetrate his innocent warmth.OR in which Hyunjin’s been neglecting Chan and now he’s gonna make it up to him in the bedroom ;)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74
Collections: Be Kind: Rewind! | SKZ 90s Fic Fest





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE MIND THE TAGS!!
> 
> I wanted to make this in in correspondence to the tempo and rhythm of the song “Closer” by Nine Inch Nails (which I chose) as well as using some lyric play in this, too. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy for the SKZ 90sFicFest :)

It was a Friday night at the dorms. This weekend they were allowed to visit friends or nearby family if they'd like to, so that's why some of the boys weren't in their usual rooms. 

Changbin took Felix to go meet one of his close relatives a couple miles away. Seungmin went out with a two friends to the movies. Minho and Jisung went to the older’s house to spend the night. Lastly, Jeongin was in his room getting ready to leave to go have dinner with his brothers. That left Hyunjin and Chan almost alone in the dorm rooms. 

Chan had been noticing how Hyunjin was being a lot more distant now a days. He would never give Chan the large amount of attention the younger would usually give him. Often times, the younger would randomly pull Chan aside just to praise him and kiss him, he would take the older out to dinner almost every week, he would even give Chan a red rose every month they'd been together, among many other romantic gestures. Now, unfortunately, every time Chan would try to talk to Hyunjin, the blonde would just stare a him for a short amount of time before turning away quickly and preoccupying himself with something.

For instance, one time, while they were practicing their choreography for one of their comeback stages, Chan wanted to ask Hyunjin a question about a specific move he was unsure about. Hyunjin always knew how to break it down for Chan whenever the older was confused. However, this time, whenever Chan tried to ask Hyunjin about it, the younger barely even gave him a glance before telling Minho to explain it to the brunette. This had been going on for weeks on end and Chan was finally done with it. 

Chan had a little plan he was going to execute. He wasn't sure if it would even work, but he'd rather try his best to capture the attention of his once very loving boyfriend rather than stand by and wait till things got worse. 

Chan was in his room when he decided to scope out the house to see where the tall boy wandered off to. He padded down the short hallway and peaked into their communal living space.

Hyunjin was slouched on the sofa intently watching one of his favorite k-dramas while snacking. 

Chan took it upon himself to get changed into other clothes.

He tip toed back to his own chamber, seeing Jeongin leaving his room as well. 

"What're you do—"

Chan cut him off by gently laying his hand over the younger's mouth.

'I'm going to surprise Hyunjin, you go out and have fun!' Chan mouthed.

Jeongin raised his eyebrows, nodded, and walked towards the front door which was out of sight of Hyunjin. He waved to Chan before slowly closing the door.

Now Chan knew they were completely alone. 

The older continued to tip-toe to his room and grabbed the clothes he recently bought off this website. He went into his closet to bring out a hot pink and purple plastic bag. He set it on the bed and pulled out lingerie that wasn’t too over the top, but would definitely have an effect on the poor blonde. 

He wanted it to capture Hyunjin's attention, but he was unsure if it would even work. Nonetheless Chan pushed those thoughts aside and strides towards the living room.

Luckily, Hyunjin being the couch potato he is, hasn’t moved a muscle. 

Chan walked out from behind the wall with his hands intwined behind his back.

"Hey babe..." The brunette mumbled. He shuffled over to the couch and sat closely to Hyunjin. 

"Hey babe." Hyunjin said in a monotone voice, not adverting his eyes from the large screen TV. 

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

"Whatcha watching?" Chan asked, making a pathetic attempt of small talk.

"Just a TV show."

Chan's heart almost broke hearing the way Hyunjin was talking to him. He didn't expect things to get this awkward between them, he wasn't sure what to do. Many negative thoughts began to cloud his mind and take over his whole perception of his relationship in the future with Hyunjin. 

Unfortunately for the older, he was a sucker for passionate romance and love scenes like the movies produced.

It was quite sad that his expectations weren’t being met.

Being caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize the warm wetness trailing down his face. 

Hyunjin adverted his eyes away from the television to gaze at where the sniffling was coming from. The younger set the popcorn down on the coffee table and turned his whole body towards the brunette. 

"Woah, what's wrong? What happened?" Hyunjin asked placing his hands on the others shoulders lifting his body to see his face.

"YOU—" Chan almost raised his voice at the younger one, but decided against it, "You happened. Why do you keep ignoring me? What did I even do?” 

Hyunjin was taken back, the reality of his past actions hitting him instantaneously.

"I hadn't noticed that I'd been neglecting you and pushing you to the side. With the schedule that we have and the comeback on the horizon, I've just been preoccupying myself. But you didn’t deserve that.” he said, also leaning his head down,"I am so sorry. I’ll be better for you." 

He felt two hands lifting the sides of his face met with a pair of wet plump lips gently placed against his own. 

The kiss wasn't like ones that they'd usually give each other, no, this kiss was a lot more desperate and heartfelt. 

Their lips mingled together a bit, Hyunjin’s chapped ones becoming damp with Chan’s saliva, before pulling away. 

"I understand where you're coming from and I see how hard you've been working. I'm sorry for making this seem like such a big deal—" 

"Don't apologize, I'm gonna make it up to you, that’s a promise." Hyunjin whispered through last part before closing the gap between the two again. 

Hyunjin hooked his hand onto Chan's wrist as they gently kissed, maneuvering his lips around and slightly inserting his tongue into the older's mouth. 

As the kiss started to get heated, tongues getting intwined in saliva, Chan's breath started to to pick up. 

"Hyunjin..." Chan whined, his cries all too familiar with the younger.

"What is it?" Hyunjin asked, pulling Chan's arms closer so to wrap around his neck. Chan crawled into his lap, the blonde embraced in his thighs.

"I need you, now..." Chan said, massaging the back of Hyunjins head, combing his fingers through his hair. 

Finally regaining some of his consciousness, he peered down to examine Chan’s attire. 

"What is this?" He asked, large hands softly grasping the supple, soft skin of Chan's upper thigh area. 

All the older could do was snicker while shifting a bit right on Hyunjin's growing crotch. 

"So you want to play that game, huh?" Hyunjin asked with a smirk. 

Without letting Chan answer, he picked the other boy up and carried him to his own bedroom. He guided Chan onto the bed with minor force. 

Hyunjin closed and locked the door behind him and turned on his LED lights. The walls painted walls, soon to be wrinkled bedsheets, and their bodies were tinted red.

The younger, got close to the bed side and snapped his fingers once, pointing to the spot right in front of him. 

In a second, Chan was planted in the spot Hyunjin gestured to. Hyunjin leaned down to the others eye level and stared at him.

“Look at you, all pretty just for me to ruin.” He spoke, observing the older’s facial expressions. Chan whined and fidgeted in his spot, waiting impatiently for Hyunjin, “Be a good fucktoy and open your legs, I wanna see all of you.”

Chan timidly maneuvered to face the other way and stand on his hands and knees. Hyunjin leaned down, pulling at Chan’s panties to show his puckered, slicked hole. 

"Fuck , so hot...” Hyunjin muttered. 

He leaned in close to Chan's awaiting warmth, his tongue slithered out, licking a long strip around the tight muscle, a light gust of cool breath afterwards. 

Breathy whimpers came from the older. 

It was quite humorous to him, seeing Chan so pathetic and vulnerable just from his tongue, poor boy was already falling apart. 

"Oh my god..." Chan groaned, his back arching a little. 

Hyunjin sucked and fondled with Chan's hole for some time, savoring his ever growing slick, using his thumbs to pull the surrounding flesh apart as he slowly thrusted his tongue inside the compact cavity. Chan already had his fists balled up in the bedsheets, his check pressed up against the soft fabric.

All that could be heard was the huffs and slurps coming from Hyunjin's mouth and the older's muffled whines into the mattress as it echoed off the rouge walls. 

Hyunjin took this as an opportunity slide his palm in between Chan’s legs, taking his length into his own hand. Though he was eager, the younger wanted to savor these moments as long as possible.

His pace was steadied, thumbing Chan’s cock within his fingers and circling around the head, the precum stained Hyunjin’s hand and the bed below. 

Just as quick as he began, he increased his hand motions seconds later. The blonde was in rhythm with himself. Each time he inserted his tongue into Chan, his palm would meet at the base of the brunettes dick. Chan couldn't help himself, he began to rut against Hyunjin’s face, the hunger for more contact evident. 

"I need more, please..." The older started to say, Hyunjin pulled away completely. His chin and hands slightly covered in saliva and Chan’s precum.

Chan grumbled at the sudden coldness and the absence of touch. 

He looked behind him to see that Hyunjin was pulling his white t-shirt and sliding his grey sweatpants off.

Hyunjin walked over to his nightstand to grab some lube and a condom. 

"You, on your back over there." Hyunjin commanded, snapping once and pointing to the spot near the headboard. Chan obeyed like the dumb toy he was and immediately went to his assigned spot. 

Hyunjin climbed onto the bed, sitting in front of Chan with the lube in one hand and the condom in the other.

"Spread your legs, let me see your pretty body." The blonde said, spanking Chan's left thigh near his butt. The older did so as his face heated up.

Hyunjin's eyes were ravishing the sight in front of him, his gaze went from Chan’s forehead which had a growing patch of sweat, down to his exposed pale collar bones waiting to be marked, and lastly landing on the dampened warmth between his legs.

Chan look tired already, but there was still that excitement in his eyes.

"You look so fucked out already and I barely even touched you, such a needy little fucktoy. What am I going to do with you..." Hyunjin chuckled dryly, setting the bottle and condom down on the bed and leaning close to Chan's face. 

Chan covered his eyes with his hands. Hyunjin gently removed his hands from his face and looked him in the eyes.

The younger captured Chan's lips in a immediate passionate kiss. Hyunjin held onto the back of the brunettes head, deepening the kiss. The older let Hyunjin explore him and taste almost every inch of his mouth. It quickly got heated when the blonde slammed his hands down next to Chan's body letting out a husky groan, wanting more of his sweet taste. Chan wrapped his arms around Hyunjin's neck and started to grind down on the others clothed crotch. The older let out a moan at the feeling of the others large bulge against his crotch area.

"You want me that bad, huh?" Hyunjin huffed, disconnecting their kiss. 

Chan couldn’t say much, his mind was too preoccupied, if he had spoke, it would’ve just been incoherent babbling.

"Use your words, I need to hear your voice.” Hyunjin muttered with a serious tone. 

"Please hyung, can you touch me?” The brunette asked. 

Without saying anything else, Hyunjin wasted no time ripping out the ultra-thin condom, putting it on himself, squirting a generous amount of lube into his hand, his length, and let it drip down onto Chan’s entrance. He threw discarded the lube and aligned his finger with Chan's hole.

"Ready?" He asked, caressing Chan's inner thigh reassuringly. The other only nodded two times before throwing his head back. 

Hyunjin entered his finger as soon as Chan gave him the go. His warm walls encapsulating each one of his digits, he felt the pulsating waves on his skin as he entered even more.

After a couple minutes, he got the brunette ready for a second finger, then a third one in due time. 

"Hyung, can’t wait, need you..." Chan whined, grabbing onto Hyunjin's wrist on the hand that was fingering him. The other took his fingers out and rubbed the residue on his cock.

Hyunjin leaned over Chan once again and lined his cock right up against the brunettes hole. With one last glance upwards, Hyunjin slowly began entering. He felt how Chan’s heat completely engulfed him, his cock throbbed against the brunettes walls, immediate sensation throughout their bodies. 

The blonde let out the lowest groan Chan had ever heard from him once he bottomed out. Hyunjin placed a hand on Chan's thigh and the other on the bed underneath his armpit. Chan was already letting out the most delicate moans and soft breaths, it was like music to the Hyunjin’s ears. 

Once Hyunjin felt Chan moving his hips against his own, he took that as a sign that he was ready. Hyunjin pulled out of the other only halfway before sliding back in at a swifter pace. Chan wrapped his arms around Hyunjin's broad shoulders, his nails softly diggings into his shoulder blades. After a few minutes of the sloth-like pace, the brunette let out another yelp as the Hyunjin quickened his motions to a steady rhythm. 

The bed began to creak and, occasionally, the headboard would hit the wall. This as well as Chan's constant hot moans into his ear, motivated Hyunjin to speed up. 

Hyunjin's thighs began slapping against Chan's light pink ones every once in a while, both moaned into each other's necks. Chan's nails scratched up and down Hyunjin's backside as he started to lay gentle kisses onto the others neck and shoulder. 

Hyunjin's movements began to feel somewhat animal like, he started to get rough with how he was thrusting. He aggressively smashed his hand against the headboard behind Chan, which could be heard throughout the dorm, and harshly grabbed his waist in his other. Chan couldn't hold his voice in any longer, he released a breath he was unaware of holding onto, and squeezed his eyes shut. 

All Hyunjin could hear was the creaking of the bed which was a lot louder now, the headboard thumping against the wall, and Chan's provocative moans. 

Looking at the sight in front of him, Hyunjin didn't think twice before slamming into Chan, completely moving his smaller frame backwards up onto the headboard. Chan was caught off guard so he opened his eyes to look at the other. He wasn’t expecting to be met with a hungry looking Hyunjin. 

That feeling from the inside—another thrust—Chan's body jerked backwards once more—another thrust—now most of his back was against the headboard. 

"Hyungie, are you okay?" Chan questioned, lifting his hand up to try and touch Hyunjin's face, but the other was quicker. He snatched Chan's hand and pulled it so that it was placed around his shoulder once again. The brunette wrapped his other arm around the younger as well and held onto him for dear life. They were chest to chest as Hyunjin snaked his hand underneath Chans body to slightly lift him up off the bed. The other still gripped the headboard. 

Hyunjin held him in his embrace, penetrating him mercilessly. 

Chan's never seen Hyunjin go crazy like this before, usually he was always so loving and gentle with him, but today was different. It was as if Hyunjin's animal instincts were kicked into high gear. But the older didn’t have a second thought to complain about it.

He wanted Hyunjin to violate him, 

desecrate his tender skin, 

and penetrate his innocent warmth. 

His eyes were wide, mouth parted, his tongue was hanging, drool trickling from it like an animal. His breaths were heavy, and sweat kept dripping down his forehead.

Chan's body was already stimulated, but he wanted more, he wanted to see how far he could push his limit. If it meant that things would get complicated, he didn’t care. Chan unwrapped his legs from around Hyunjin's waist and switched positions with him. He wanted to be the one on top and have his fun, too. Hyunjin subconsciously followed Chan’s guidance, not wanting to be separated from him for one second. Chan slowly stabilized himself on top of Hyunjin’s cock, laying his hands on his chest for leverage. 

He lifted himself up to shift around and make it more comfortable for the both of them. After a bit of gentle grinding, Chan’s hips rutting against Hyunjin’s, he began bouncing on Hyunjin's throbbing cock. 

Chan was almost startled by the sudden pornographic groan that was emitted by Hyunjin, but that didn't stop the him from bouncing even harder. Hyunjin's cock was continuously hitting Chan's bundle of nerves at such a sensual pace. The blonde was so overcome with pleasure that he let go of the headboard and smacked it right onto Chan's ass, helping the other ride him. The slapping sounds of their now red thighs got even louder. 

Chan's hair was fluttering over his forehead as he peaked up towards the ceiling, nearly breathless as he moved. The brunette was letting out loud cries, his nails leaving many scratches and sores on the younger’s chest. Tears started to brim Chan’s eyes as he glanced back down to look at the other. Hyunjin met Chan's gaze and he immediately took his mouth into his own, forgetting about being gentle with a kiss. Hyunjin wanted it all, he wanted to feel every inch of Chan. 

“Close....close....” Chan muttered breathily into the others open mouth.

"Me too, can't hold it—" Hyunjin started to say, disconnecting their sloppy kiss. He felt how Chan's motions had been more and more lazy, he was losing energy. As a final way to push Chan over the edge, Hyunjin clasped onto the others hips and took the older's cock into his own hands. Pumping Chan off once again at an increased rate. 

Connecting his lips to the special sweet spot Chan had right under his jawline near his ear, he sucked and kissed on it while listening to the boy in front of him. Hyunjin was surprised with how piercingly erotic Chan's moans were. He was absolutely in love with it. 

With only a few more aggressive thrusts left, Hyunjin looked directly into Chan's eye's. However he wasn't met with brown orbs, his eyes were already rolled back into his head, tears still streaming down his face at how sensational he was feeling. Hyunjin matched his rhythm again and jerked his hips two more times before seeing Chan's body begin to tremble all over. He immediately saw thick white bands of cum spurt from Chan's member landing all over his stomach and chest. He took a moment to look at the other, noticing his thighs shaking and his moans shudder uncontrollably.

Hyunjin thrusted into Chan one last time before he also reached his climax. His body quivered as his muscles tensed up for a moment. He felt his own cum against his cock, some of it leaking down.

Hyunjin sat there, still coming down from his high, large deep huffs coming from his mouth. After about a minute or two, he was finally finished and decided to pull out of the brunette boy who was still dazed and staring into space. It wasn't Hyunjin's first time seeing this occur, so he knew exactly what to do. He got off the bed and took the condom off making sure to tie it up and throw it in the trash. He looked over at Chan to see that he was still sort of out of it so he walked over to pick him up and carried him to his attached bathroom. Chan got into the bathtub and started running warm water. 

By the time the tub was filled, Hyunjin had put on his grey sweatpants and tied his hair back in a pony tail. He noticed that the wall behind the headboard was cracked and some of the drywall fell to the ground. 

'How am I gonna explain this to the boys...and our manager...' Hyunjin laughed to himself and rolled his eyes. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional things to note:
> 
> 1) The reason the ending may be a little sudden is because that’s how the melody ends in the song. It’s a very intense song, especially towards the end and I wanted to express that within the writing as well. 
> 
> 2) Aftercare is not described in detail due to the same reason as #1, for this song in particular, the beat is heavy, aggressive, and is not forgiving at all. 
> 
> 3) If things may seemed enhanced or exaggerated, it’s because I believe the artists who wrote “Closer” wanted it to be intense and to the point. Very little romance within the song and mainly heavy sex references.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
